6wintar9fandomcom-20200216-history
Design Challenge VII
Design Challenge VII is a season of the popular reality television show The Amazing Race, in which the race course was designed by RFF user, WinTar. Production Development and filming TBA Casting TBA Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform a Hazard in that leg of the Race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use one of the Yields in a Double Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> around the leg number indicates that the Yield for that leg was available but not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' – *'Leg 2' – *'Leg 3' – *'Leg 4' – *'Leg 5' – *'Leg 6' – *'Leg 7' – *'Leg 8' – *'Leg 9' – *'Leg 10 '– *'Leg 11 '– *'Leg 12 '– Race summary Leg 1 (United States → Curacao) *Miami, Florida, United States (Villa Vizcaya) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to Willemstad, Curacao (Hato International Airport) *Willemstad (Old Penha Building) *West Groot St. Joris (Curacao Ostrich Farm) *Bandabou (Playa Kenepa) *Willemstad (Queen Emma Bridge) In the first Roadblock of the Race, one member from each team participated in the Harvest Festival parade. First, they had to dress in proper parade costumes. Once done, they learned a dance routine, which involves having to balance a basket, containing fruits and vegetables, on top of their head. Once they thought they mastered the routine, they had to perform the dance in front of a panel of judges. If they were satisfied with the performance, they would receive their next clue. In the second Roadblock, the team member, who did not perform the first Roadblock, had to devour a unique delicacy in Curacao. First, they had to make their way to the farm, and collect an ostrich egg. Then, they had give it to the cook, who prepared a hard-boiled ostrich egg for them to eat. Using only their hands and mouths, they had to completely eat and finish the whole egg to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At the Starting Line, teams had to find out which country does Curacao belong to (the Netherlands), as it is only a sovereign state. The flags of all the countries in the world were scattered all over the mansion. The first team that gave Phil the flag of the correct country received tickets on the earliest flight to Curacao. Also, the first team had the power to choose which 5 other teams would join them on the first flight. *At Playa Kenepa, teams had to ride and navigate a jet skit, using a provided map and compass, to a sunken ship. Then, they had to dive underwater to retrieve their next clue from inside the shipwreck. Leg 2 (Curacao → Peru) * Willemstad (Hato International Airport) to Cusco, Peru (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) *Cusco (Cusco Cathedral) * Cusco (Sacsayhuaman) *Maras (Salinas de Maras) *Maras (Moray Agricultural Terraces) The first Detour of the Race was a choice between Prayer or Parade. In Prayer, teams had to learn an ancient Peruvian art form, Eshuva or sung prayers. First, teams had to make their way to Sacsayhuaman. There, they would be thought by locals how to perform a sung prayer in unison. Once they were ready, they had to sing the prayer in front of a panel of judges. If the judges were satisfied with their performance, they would receive their next clue. In Parade, teams had to participate in a Peruvian tradition, the Festival of the Sun. First, teams had to make their way inside the cathedral to change into proper costumes. Then, they had to finish decorating a float to be carried during the parade. After decorating the float, they had to carry it on foot to Sacsayhuaman. Once they arrived at Sacsayhuaman, they would receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one member from each team had to harvest one of Peru's leading products, salt. First, teams had to pick the 4 salt pans they wanted to harvest in. Using provided tools, they had to make salt mounds in their salt pans similar to an example that would be shown. Once they have successfully harvested the salt in the salt pans they picked, they would receive their next clue. Additional Notes *After the Roadblock, teams had to fill 2 sacks with the harvested salt. Then, they had to carry these on foot to the Pit Stop. Leg 3 (Peru → France) * Cusco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Nice, France (Nice Cote d'Azur International Airport) *Nice (Chateau de Cremat) **Nice (Clementine Hair Workshop) *Nice (Promenade du Paillon) *Menton (Les Jardins Bioves) *Menton (Basilica St. Michel) In the Fast Forward, teams had to pay homage to Marie Antoinette, through her outrageous hairstyles. First, teams had to drive themselves to Clementine Hair Workshop. Once there, they had to fix the hairstyle of an elderly woman into the shape of a ship, the same way Marie Antoinette's hair was. Using a model as a guide, they had to successfully groom and accessorize the woman's hair to the satisfaction of the hairstylist, in order to win the Fast Forward. In this leg's Roadblock, one member from each team had to participate in a popular sport that originated in France: parkour. First, team members had to put on safety gear. Then, they had to learn the basic moves and skills of parkour, from an instructor. Once done, they had to run and navigate through a parkour obstacle course, without falling to the ground. If they successfully reached the end, they would receive their next clue. The leg's Detour was a choice between Sweet or Sour. In Sweet, teams had to prepare one of the most notorious desserts made in France. First, they had to make their way to a nearby bakery. Once there, they had to assemble and decorate a croquembouche, a French dessert consisting of profiteroles piled into a cone and bound with threads of caramel. Once they successfully assembled a croquembouche to the satisfaction of the baker, they would receive their next clue. In Sour, teams had participate in a unique festival in the town of Menton: the Lemon Festival. First, teams had to find the Eiffel Tower made of oranges and lemons. Once done, they had to count the number of oranges and the number of lemons needed to make the sculpture of the Eiffel Tower. Once they have successfully counted the correct number of oranges and lemons (430 oranges and 285 lemons), they would receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Chateau de Cremat, teams had to behead bottles of wine. From a rack of over a thousand bottles of wine, they had to behead one of twelve bottles of wine hidden in the rack, which will pop out their next clue. Leg 4 (France → Switzerland) * Nice (Gare de Nice-Ville) to Geneva, Switzerland (Gare de Cornavin) *Geneva (Mont-Saleve) *Doha (The Sheraton) *Doha (Doha Zoo) * Doha (Khor Al Udeid Beach) *Doha (The Corniche) In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to perform the Ardha, a traditional Qatari dance involving swords. Wielding a sword that teams picked up from the previous destination, the team member had to learn how to perform an elaborate sword dance routine. Once they performed the routine succssfully, they will receive their next clue. For the final Hazard of the Race, Tim & Marie had to search through the giant crowd at the market for three locals wearing Ghitras (Desert Scarves Used in Doha). Once they have the three locals, one wearing a white one (meaning unity), one red and white (patriotism) and a black and white (freedom), they will be allowed to continue racing. This leg's Detour was a choice between Make It or Break It. In Make It, teams must successfully put together a dhow, the national boat of Qatar. Once they assemble the dhow and can successfully row it a short distance without the dhow breaking or the team falling, they will receive their next clue. In Break It, Teams must learch through five dhows filled with clams. Then, breaking each clam they want to check, they must find five pearls to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Souq Waqif, teams had to pick up a sword then deliver it to The Sheraton to receive their next clue. *At the Doha Zoo, Teams had to guide an Oryx, the national animal of Qatar, through a marked desert path searching for water, following the Oryx. Once teams found a well, they must draw up the bucket of water to find their next clue. Leg 5 (Qatar → Egypt) * Doha (Doha International Airport) to Cairo, Egypt (Split Airport) *Cairo (Muhammad Ali Mosque) *Cairo (Al Qaala Citadel) * Giza (Giza Fish Market or Egyptian Museum of Antiquities) *Giza (Khafre Pyramids) *Giza (Great Pyramids of Giza) In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to participate in the Sufi, a ceremonial dance practiced by the Dervishes, dating all the way back to the 12th century of Egypt. First, the team member must learn the correct speeds of spinning and hand gestures. Then, once they perform the dance for an exhausting and dizzying minute, they will receive their next clue. However, there is always an Islam prayer lasting 5 minutes before each spin attempt, so teams must spin well or wait 5 more minutes. The leg's Detour was a choice between Fisherman's Catch and Historian's Match. In Fisherman's Catch, teams must take part in the main livelihood of Egypt, fish. Teams must search through the market for a marked stall. Then, picking up a total of two buckets of fish, they must arrange a stall exactly the same as an example, sorting the fish out by hand. Once done, they must sell 2 dollars worth of fish to receive a bowl of fish soup with their next clue at the bottom of the bowl. In Historian's Match, teams must grab a polaroid camera and a list on a table of five Egyptian Artifacts. Then, they must search the whole museum for the items on their list, which are all on different floors of the museum, taking pictures as they go. They must then arrange them according to their date of discovery to receive a Khet, a traditional Egyptian torch, which they must use to burn a marked rope which will drop their next clue. Additional Tasks *Inside the Khafre Pyramids, teams had to mummify a "corpse". Following the instructions of a scientist, teams had to remove all of the "corpse's internal organs" and place them into jars, finally wrapping up the "corpse" and placing it in a tomb to receive their next clue. *After the Active Route Info, teams had to pick up the mummy and jars and transport them by camel to the Pit Stop. Leg 6 (Egypt → Seychelles) * Cairo (Cairo International Airport) to Victoria, Seychelles (Victoria International Airport) *Victoria (Morne Seychellois) * Victoria (Kenwyn House) * Victoria (Port of Victoria) to La Digue (La Digue Docks) *La Digue (Streets of La Digue) * La Digue (La Digue Docks) to Praslin Island (Anse Lazio) *Praslin Island (Vallee de Mai) *Praslin Island (Black Pearl Ocean Farm) In the first Fast Forward of the Race, one team had to search and listen for the Gardiner’s Seychelles Frog, one of the smallest frogs in the world native to Seychelles. Hiking up and down a short hill and searching for this minute creature, they must successfully find a frog to win the Fast Forward clue next to the frog. For their Speed Bump, Nicky & Kim had to successfully decorate a wedding car with flowers and streamers for a bride and groom. Once their car was approved, they would be allowed to continue racing. The leg's Detour was a choice between Weaved in Love or Blinded with Hate. In Weaved in Love, teams had to weave a basket also known as a Kapatya, using only coconuts and their bare hands. Once their basket can hold five pounds of various fruits and vegetables, they will receive their next clue. In Blinded with Hate, Teams had to play a Seychellois game of courtship called ’Roul pomme d’amour’, which is played by the male rolling a tomato down a large table and the female catching it, showing interest to her suitor. However, teams will play with a twist, with the "female" team member being blindfolded. Once teams successfully complete ten consecutive catches, they will receive their next clue. In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to go Ox racing. Wearing protective gear and handling a running Ox, they would also have to keep together a total of ten pots inside their carriage. If their Ox wins the race, AND they do not break more than three pots, they will receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Vallee de Mai, teams had to search for the "Coco de Mer", a giant nut native to the island of Praslin in Seychelles. Once there, they must carry the giant 50 pound nut and plant it in the plant nursery to receive their next clue. Leg 7 (Seychelles → Italy) * Victoria (Victoria International Airport) to Rome, Italy (Leonardo da Vinci International Airport) *Rome (Shamrock Pub) *Rome (Via Cavour Streets) *Rome (Pavilion Beach) * Rome (Menaglio Ocarinas or The Panthenon) *Rome (La Sapienza) In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to take part in the Battle of the Oranges, an Italian festival which has a mock battle of the Revolution..... but with oranges. Searching through the street for a Beretto Frigio ( a red hat which represent protection) while locals throw oranges at them, they must find the red hat to receive their next clue. The leg's Detour was a choice between Ocarina of Time or Comedy of Mime. In Ocarina of Time, teams had to listen to a short composition of an Ocarina, an Italian musical instrument. Then, searching a pile of different kinds of ocarinas, they must find one that can play the composition they heard to receive their next clue. In Comedy of Mime, teams had to walk through three Italian mimes guarding a cluebox. Analyzing each mime's actions and figuring out their problems, they must provide the correct responses for all three mimes so they can pass and open the box to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Shamrock Pub, teams had to go snail racing. Choosing a snail which will race against seven other snails, their snail had to cross the finish line in the top 3 to receive their next clue. *At Pavilion Beach, teams had to take part in a Medieval Italy contest known as the greasy pole. With a greased pole suspended ten feet above water, team members, alternating turns, must make their way across a narrow pole and grab the flag at the edge of the pole to receive their next clue. Leg 8 (Italy → Vatican City) *Rome (Villa Borghese Gardens) *'Vatican City' (Sistine Chapel) * Vatican City (Stanze di Rafaello or Ristorante Dei Musei Vaticani) *Vatican City (Cupola Di San Pietro) *Vatican City (Saint Peter's Square) *Vatican City (Saint Peter's Basilica) In the second Fast Forward of the Race, one team had to go inside the frescoes of the Sistine Chapel. Then, given ten short pictures of people painted in certain portions of the giant ceiling filled with paintings, the team must correctly locate the ten people then count all the people in their respective painted panels. Once they have the correct count, they will win the Fast Forward. The leg's Detour was a choice between Sing Your Heart Out or Eat Your Soul In. In Sing Your Heart Out, teams had to join a group of Christmas Carolers and earn a total of 30 Euros to receive their next clue. In Eat Your Soul In, teams must correctly set up an Italian Christmas dinner known as "The Feast of the Seven Fishes". Setting up a formal table setting, they must then go to a nearby restaurant. Then, surrounded with over a hundred dishes labeled entirely in Italian, they must pick up seven fish dishes and set up the table with the dishes. Once all their seven dishes are correct, they will receive their next clue. If even one of their dishes are not fish, they must go all the way back to the restaurant and try again. The leg's Roadblock required one team member to correctly assemble a Christian Nativity Scene. They must pick up heavy 20 pound statues of the baby Jesus, Mary, Joseph, the three Magi, and the animals. Then, they must correctly place the statues following a marked example as well as decorating them with props. Once their scene is set up, and with all the details verified correct, they will receive their next clue. For their Speed Bump, Vanessa and Ralph had to pet and groom a wolf, Italy's unofficial national animal, to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *Upon arriving in Vatican City, teams took transport by horse and carriage for the rest of the leg. *At the Villa Borghese Gardens, teams had to search the large garden maze for a Swiss guard roaming around the maze who will give them their next clue. *At Cupola di San Pietro, teams had to walk the tiring 330 step staircase to get to the U-Turn board, and their next clue. Leg 9 (Vatican City → Switzerland) * Vatican City (Roma Termini) to Rome (Fiumencio Airport) * Rome (Fiumencio Airport) to Zurich, Switzerland (Zurich Airport) *Zurich (Belvoir Park) **Zurich (ETH Zurich) * Zurich (Freieckgasse or Almend II and III) *Zurich (Schützenhaus Albisgütli) *Zurich (Uetliberg) *Zurich (Uto Kulm) In the final Fast Forward of the Race, one team had to successfully learn a Swiss invented sport, Bobsledding! Once they successfully man their bobsled one round across a track in under five minutes, they will win the Fast Forward. The Detour in this leg of the Race had teams choose between Hell and Snow or Heaven and Eggs. In Hell and Snow, teams must successfully pick up a giant snowman-like structure named a Böög. They must then transport the heavy 80 kg structure on foot to Sechseläuten-Platz. Then, they must light up the Böög. Once the Böög head explodes, which is a Swiss Spring Tradition, they will receive their next clue. In Heaven and Eggs, teams must participate in a wacky "egg race", which is a Swiss Winter Tradition. First, they must dress up as two characters "Pfarrer and Stachpalmer", then, assign one team member as a catcher and one as a thrower. Finally, when the race starts, the catcher must pick up one egg at a time each from 30 heaps of sawdust and throw them to the catcher, while following the wacky instructions every 5 eggs, such as transporting them while bouncing on a space hopper and many more. Once teams win the egg race, they will receive their next clue. But if more than half of their eggs fall, they must go all the way back to the start of the course and try again. In this Roadblock, one team member must taste 10 distinct types of fondue with different flavors, dipping bread in before tasting the fondue. But with only twenty pieces of bread per team, they must conserve their bread in tasting or suffer a five minute wait. Then, searching a room with approximately 100 tags of fondue, correctly label the fondues they tasted. Finally, they must eat all their remaining bread dipped in the fondue to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *After the Detour, teams received two cowbells with a picture of a place on it. Teams had to determine that they had to go to the Schützenhaus Albisgütli restaurant to receive their next clue. *At Uetliberg, teams had to place their Detour cowbells on two cows and then transport the two cows and four wheels of cheese up the mountain to the Pit Stop. Leg 10 (Switzerland → Barbados) * Zurich (Zurich Airport) to Bridgetown, Barbados (Grantley Adams International Airport) *Bridgetown (Andrew's Sugar Factory) *Bridgetown (Baxter's Road) *Bridgetown (The Boatyard) * Bridgetown (Pamir or Jolly Roger 1) *Bridgetown (Harrison's Cave) *Bridgetown (Parliament Building) In the leg's Roadblock, one team member had to search through mountains upon mountains of white sugar, in which Barbados was once the leading producer of, to find their next clue inside a mound of brown sugar. The leg's Detour was a choice between In the Wreck or On the Deck. In the Wreck required teams to go deep sea diving into a pirate ship, searching the sunken ship for a treasure chest which contains their next clue. On the Deck required teams to use swords and "breach" a ship with a group of "pirates", faux-swordfighting their way to the engine room of the giant ship, where they will find their next clue inside the ship's burner. Additional Notes *In Baxter's Road, teams had to win a game of Warri, a variation of Mancala invented by Barbados, against the local children to receive two pirate dogs as well as their next clue, which is a pirate map. *Teams had to walk their dogs on foot to The Boatyard. *Teams had to row a catamaran to the ship of their Detour choice. *In Harrison's Cave, teams had to listen for a Tuk Band and follow the music to receive their next clue. Leg 11 (Barbados → Colombia) * Barbados (Bridgetown International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) *Bogota (La Candelaria) *Bogota (Bolivar Square) *Bogota (Luis Angel Aragno Library) * Bogota (La Granja or Salsa Bar) *Bogota (Mount Monserrate) The Roadblock on this leg of the Race had one team member go undercover as the Colombian Revolutionary Spy Policarpa Salavarrieta. Dressed up as a maid, they must roam around the tiny houses in La Candelaria, offering help to locals while listening in for a quote recited by Policarpa: ("¡Pueblo indolente! ¡Cuan diversa sería hoy vuestra suerte si conocieseis el precio de la libertad!” )("Insolent people! How different would you be if you knew the true price of freedom!”). Once they had the right local, they must recite it together with the local to a member of the Revolution outside to receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Chicken Chasin' or Salsa Dancin'. In Chicken Chasin' , teams had to chase the "Polio Maligno" (Evil Chicken), which is part of Colombian Folklore. In a giant chicken coop with more than a hundred chickens, they had to catch "Polio Maligno" (chicken marked with a Race Flag) to receive their next clue. In Salsa Dancin', teams had to eat a very spicy Colombian salsa known as "Salsa de Aji Picante". Then, with the spicyness still fresh in their toungues, they must salsa dance with the locals for three exhausting minutes. If their dancing is approved by the locals, they must then find the same exact bowl of salsa they ate and serve it to receive their next clue. If they had the wrong bowl of salsa, teams had to repeat this Detour from the beginning. Additional Notes *At Bolivar Square, teams participated in an event in the Yipao, an annual Colombian festival dedicated to jeeps, one of Colombia's most used forms of transportation. In this task, teams had to load up a jeep with boxes of coffee (a Colombian national produce), weighing a total of 1,800 kg. Then, with the weight causing half of the jeep to be up in the air and the other half firmly on the ground, they must successfully drive their jeep through a marked path, along with successfully spinning the Jeep on certain parts of the path. Once teams successfully drive through the marked path without any of the coffee falling, they will receive their next clue. Leg 12 (Colombia → USA) * Bogota (El Dorado International Airport) to New York City, New York, United States (John F. Kennedy International Airport) *New York (Marvel Entertainment, LLC) *Broadway (Carnegie Hall) *Broadway (Ed Sullivan Theatre) *Broadway (Ellen's Stardust Diner) *Manhattan (FedEx Office Print and Ship Center) *Manhattan (Central Park) *Manhattan (Rockefeller Center Skating Rink) *Manhattan (Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree) *The Bronx (New York Botanical Center) *The Bronx (Yankee Stadium) (Finish Line) The first Roadblock of this leg required one team member to take part in a Broadway Musical: Spider-Man, Turn Off the Dark. Dressed up as Spider-Man, the team member would have to rehearse, then perform a stunt: Swing across the audience and fight "Green Goblin" by shooting him with webs! Once they land a direct hit, they will receive their next clue. In the Final Roadblock of the Race, one team member had to successfully participate in the New York Christmas Train Show. Looking at a giant train track, teams must successfully route a train track from the 11 countries they had visited in the Race on a map, laying down tracks marked Roadblock and Detour in each country, and placing a track containing the flag of the country to bridge the gaps for each leg. If teams had won a Fast Forward, they would automatically have pieces in the designated leg. If teams had encountered a Speed Bump, Hazard, U-Turn, or Yield they would have to place a miniature sign of it beside their country piece. Once teams correctly assemble their giant train track and make their train go around the track successfully, they will receive their final clue. Additional Notes *At Marvel Entertainment, teams were given a Spider-Man comicbook which led them to Carnegie Hall. *At the Ed Sullivan theatre, teams had to participate in acclaimed talk show host Ellen Degeneres's famous game on the show named Know or Go. Both team members will be suspended on platforms, then they must beat a member of the audience. Once the audience member falls or if any team member is the last one standing, they will receive their next clue. If more than one team is there, it will be one member of two different teams vs an audience member or all three teams with one member battling it out. *After finishing the game show task, teams were instructed by Ellen to "Drop By My Place In Broadway." Teams then had to realize that they had to go to Ellen's restaurant in Broadway, Ellen's Stardust Diner to receive their next clue. *At Ellen's Stardust Diner, teams, wearing rollerskates, had to serve a total of 50 dishes of Pastrami to receive their next clue. *At the Rockefeller Center Skating Rink, teams had to successfully perform three jumps in figure skating (A Toe Loop Jump, A Salchow Jump, and A Loop Jump) to receive their next clue. *At the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree, teams had to pick up a gift under the christmas tree which contains their next clue. *At FedEx, teams had to open up a cargo container filled with various kinds of stuffed animals. Then, figuring out the 11 animals they saw on the Race, arrange them on a small podium by order and what task they represented. (Either Roadblock, a Detour side, or an Active Route Info.) (Speed Bumps, Hazards and Fast Forwards DO NOT count. Teams who have won a Fast Forward WILL have an animal in their spot.) While there are many kinds of possible answers, only one combination is right. Once their order is correct, they will receive their next clue. *After the task at FedEx, teams were given two bronze monkey. Teams then had to figure out they were going to the Delacorte Clock in Central Park, where the same exact monkeys are, to receive their next clue. *At the Delacorte Clock, teams had to figure out the time the song playing would change, following a simple math formula. Once they have the right time, the clock maintainer will give them their next clue. *After finishing the final Roadblock, teams were given a note: "You started the Race in one, now end it in one right here in the Bronx!". Teams then had to figure out that since they began the Race in Houston Astrodome (A Stadium), they had to make their way to the most known stadium in the Bronx, and the Finish Line, Yankee Stadium. Route map